The Tragic Love of Romeo and Dracula
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: DelicXHibiya. Yaoi. One-shot. Hardcore. Character Death. Part of the Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black series on AO3. Reader's discretion advised. -Delic has diligently been searching for his little brother, Tsukishima, ever since the werewolf snatched him away. A year later, Delic still hasn't found him, but at least he found someone he can share his darkest secret with.-


A man's scream tore through the underground halls, echoing around the stone room. The man had his arms bound behind his back, a rope tied to his restraints. Said rope was suspended into a pully system. Two men held the end of that rope and pulled down—lifting the man up by his arms. The shoulder joints were forced back to elicit intense pain. His feet were lifted off the ground. He screamed as loud as he could. His shoulders were on the precipice of dislocating.

The moment he thought they would break, the men let go of the rope. The man dropped to the floor. His legs gave away to the sudden tension. He fell to the floor, his head slamming against the stone.

"Please! Stop!" The man screamed. "Just kill me! Just kill me!"

"Not yet."

Another man stood in the shadows of a torch. He hadn't said anything the entire time. At least, until now. The felled man looked over at him, clenching his teeth in pain.

The person enshrouded in shadows pushed off the wall and walked over. The man on the floor pushed himself to his knees with a groan. His eyes stretched wide as the hidden individual stepped in the torchlight. His hair was as yellow and pale as the sun with eyes as pink as gems. He was dressed in the same attire as the other men in the room—wearing chainmail underneath a breastplate and a white robe bearing a red cross over the armor.

"A…hell spawn?" The tortured man awed. "And you're working with the church?"

"I'm not a hell spawn." The blond walked up to the man. "The church proved that long ago."

"But you…You…with the church—"

"Oh, shut up about that." The holy man knelt down. "Let's cut to the chase. We know you're a werewolf. You're going to die, no matter what. Now you can make it easier on yourself if you answer some simple questions."

"I-I won't give up my pack." The man glared with barely held courage.

"I don't give a fuck about your pack."

The man's eyes stretched wide to a holy man cursing.

"For years, there was a werewolf that lived on the mountain range to the east. It controlled the valley on the other side. A year ago, the werewolf disappeared right as the Holy Order started their work. Where did he go?"

"I—how should I know that—"

"Lift him up again." The man stood and turned his back on the man.

"W-wait, no—AAARRRGGGHHH!"

The man was lifted off his feet. He screamed in agony, his shoulders feeling like they were going to pop out of place. The man was then dropped. He fell to his knees as he coughed.

"I'll ask again." The blond said. "Where is that werewolf?"

"There are many werewolves in this land! How should I know which one he is?!"

"He was a black werewolf!" The blond screamed, rage covering his expression. "And he would have had a human with him! A boy of the age of 17, with blond hair and red eyes and he looks exactly like me!"

The tortured man's eyes stretched wide with fear. "R-red eyes and-and…you-you—"

"Lift him again!" The blond glared at the men.

The holy men looked at each other in uncertainty but did as stated.

"Wa-WAIT—AAAAAAAGGGGHH!"

The blond glared with eyes as cold as the gems that rivaled their color. The man was dropped once again. The pain induced vomiting, the tortured werewolf emptying his stomach on the stone floor.

"I will ask you one last time." The blond hit the man on top of the head with the sheath of his sword. "Where. Is. My brother?"

"I-I-I!" The man coughed hard, tears streaking his cheeks. "I don't know! I don't know!"

The blond glowered. "Fine. Enjoy the next three days in the iron bull."

The soldier put his sheath back on his holster and turned to the door.

"W-w-w-w-wait-wait!"

The blond ignored him.

* * *

"Delic…" A soldier approached the clearly irritated blond.

The blond holy man looked over at him. A man dressed in the same holy robes as Delic with brown hair and a small scar that resembled a cross on his cheek walked up to him.

"What?"

"The boys downlow told me about your interrogation."

"And? Did he start talking?"

The man shook his head. "So far, no. But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"What then?"

"Remember that when you wear that symbol," The man rapped his knuckles against Delic's chest, the metal clinking, "you represent the Holy Order. You can't be so brutal."

"He's a werewolf. A monster. He deserves brutality."

"Every creature, whether they're monster or not, deserves proper justice. If he doesn't know—"

"If he doesn't know, then he'll die soon enough so what's it matter?"

"Delic—"

"I'm not in the mood, Kuzuhara." The blond glowered. "If he really doesn't know anything, then you can deal with him. I need some air."

"We're outside."

Delic pushed off the stone wall of the Holy Order house of worship. He walked over to the stockade. "I need clean air."

Kuzuhara glowered at the blond. Delic grabbed the reigns of a black-and-white pinto horse. He led the horse out of the stockade and through the gate. The saddle was already on the magnificent beast so Delic just put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up.

Kuzuhara grabbed Delic's arm. The younger soldier glared at him.

"I'm saying this for your sake." The holy man said. "I know you're not a hell spawn but there are a few people in the Order who don't believe it. If you show such brutality like that often, members are going to start taking their word instead of mine."

"You're basically a general."

"I'm not the only general in the Order. My word can be overthrown if enough evidence is provided."

Delic glowered. But couldn't argue.

"Take caution, son. When you and I first met a year ago, it took a lot of convincing to get my superiors to allow you to join. You've always been on a thin line so you _can't _give anyone any reason to believe I made a mistake. They'll remove you from the Order. Or even worse, persecute you. And nothing I say will change their mind."

Delic's throat tightened at the idea of being burned at the stake. He always thoughts that was one of the worse ways to go. To burn alive while people laugh and goad at you. It was a slow, agonizing, and horrible way to meet God.

"I'll…" Delic started. "Be cautious from now on."

Kuzuhara nodded. "You better."

Delic chuckled. "Thanks, Kuzuhara. Really, for everything."

"…I am merely doing God's work to rid the world of evil. As you should too."

Delic had to resist the urge to scoff. Instead he nodded. "Of course. I'll send a pigeon once I reach the port city."

* * *

Young twenty-year-old Delic came from a small rath over the eastern mountain. He lived a simple life as a woodcutter, like his father before him. He had a mother, a father, one older brother, and one younger brother. Albinism ran in his family. It skipped his father's generation but all of his offspring's showed the obvious disfigurement of pale skin, blond hair, and brightly hued eyes. Delic's were pink. His older brother, Tsugaru's, were a deep—almost black—blue, and his younger brother, Tsukishima had eyes as red as blood.

Those red eyes were what set Delic on this journey with the Holy Order around this time last year. A beast of a monster, a werewolf with fur as black as the night, terrorized his rath for generations. Many years ago, long before Delic was born, the wolf and the town came to an agreement that the town would offer their best livestock to the wolf. In exchange, the wolf would stop targeting the townspeople as food. That treaty was broken one year ago by the wolf. Without warning, on the night of a blood moon, the wolf attacked. No one was hurt but the wolf made his threat clear. He would come again. And again and again until there were no homes for the people to sleep in. He would eat the babies in their cribs, kill the women in their beds.

He agreed to stave off these horrendous acts if the town gave him 'ruby eyes'. After a long argument within the halls of the church, the people of Delic's town had no clue what the ruby eyes could be—as they were a simple town with no needs for riches or gems. That was, until Tsukishima announced he had 'ruby eyes'.

The town came to an agreement. Offer Tsukishima up as a sacrifice to the werewolf.

Delic was against it. He tried to convince Tsuki to run away with him. They could leave the town behind and be rid of the werewolf. But his kind-hearted, naïve little brother refused. 'For the good of the town', he had said. So that night, he was put on the mantle and waited for death.

Delic was awake that night. He watched as the werewolf toyed with his brother. Watched as the wolf broke the chain that bound him to the mantle. Delic looked away when the wolf lunged forward. But the unexpected happened. There was no sound of guttural choking as his brother was mauled to death. No, instead, Tsuki screamed. With all his bravo, he screamed in terror as the wolf carried him away.

The wolf didn't kill Tsukishima. All the other animals they had offered were killed immediately then carried away, but not Tsukishima. He didn't kill Tsukishima. That meant his brother could be saved. Either the beast was saving him for when he returned to his cave, or he had no intention of killing him to begin with. Delic didn't know. All he knew was Tsukishima was alive.

So, at the first peak of dawn, Delic—joined by the next in line for the title of mayor, Kadota, and his arsonist friend, Walker—made the trek up the mountain to find the beasts cave. They found it just before mid-day, following the tracks of the wolf through the treacherous terrain. The cave was empty, except for some tarnished pelts. One pelt had eggs on it. Another had some questionable crusty stains. And next to both pelts was the shackle that had bound Tsuki. The bond wasn't broken; it had been picked.

Tsuki didn't know how to pick locks. Which meant that someone who was working with the beast had done it. Maybe there was a human who could control the werewolf and that was why the monster needed livestock? And for some reason, this human wanted Tsukishima.

Which meant Tsukishima was alive. There were no signs of blood, no body or even tatters of clothes. There were no obvious signs of the youngest brother being eaten. What's more, there were two sets of human tracks leading away from the cave and down another trail. This trail led deeper into the mountain.

Kadota and Walker refused to continue on. They tried to convince Delic to face the truth. Tsuki was dead and chasing after the beast by himself would be suicide. Delic refused to hear an of it. And so, by his lonesome, Delic made the trek down the mountain—the farthest he had ever been from home.

For days, he followed the trail of the shoes in the show. For days, it felt like he was so close, yet couldn't find them. The treacherous terrain didn't help his case. Too many times, Delic had to double back to try and find a route around a trench that was too far to jump. At one point, Delic came to a conclusion that was terrifying. The werewolf and the man who wanted Tsuki were one in the same. The human footprints would be replaced with the oversized feet of a werewolf periodically. Delic wouldn't find a second track until farther down the tread. So, either Tsuki's kidnapper rode the werewolf at night, or the werewolf and the kidnapper were the same person. It made the most sense, since the wolf tracks would disappear for lengths at a time.

It took Delic six days to get over the mountain. He was fueled by some provisions Kadota had given him and pure determination to find his brother. The trail led Delic into the woods on the other side. There, he found Tsukishima's waist coat—the waist coat that had been passed down from Tsugaru to Delic and finally to the youngest brother. The article of clothing was half buried in the snow but the golden buttons from their grandmother's rosery shined against the sunlight. That waistcoat was further proof Tsukishima was alive.

Delic then followed a wild chase of human tracks running through the snow and four prints of a strange creature Delic had no clue what.

It was there, he found the Holy Order, standing at the bottom of a ravine and examining a corpse. Delic remembered the fear that gripped his heart then. The chance that the person buried in the snow was his little brother. Without a care, he had slid down that ravine and pushed the holy men out of the way. He was so relieved to see it was a stranger, his knees had lost their strength and he crumpled in the snow.

In that ravine, Delic met Kuzuhara. Through intense arguing and questioning, Delic was able to get his story across—that he was hunting down a man and a werewolf (potentially one-and-the-same person) who kidnapped his little brother. Delic still doesn't know why Kuzuhara believed him. Maybe he took pity on him? Maybe there was something in Delic's eyes that proved he was telling the truth? Maybe Kuzuhara just has good intuition? Regardless, the holy soldier took Delic back to a House of Worship in a huge town known as a port city and tested the blonde's purity. Salt, holy water, crosses, iron, and even an exorcism to be on the safe side proved Delic was not a hell spawn.

The trail he had been following was swept away by a blizzard soon enough. In a way, Delic should have been thankful he didn't get caught it that, but he couldn't help blaming Kuzuhara for the loss of progress.

From there, the blond spent the last year training underneath the Holy Order's banner. Learning how to hunt monsters with the ultimate goal that he would find his brother again. Nothing else mattered to him. He didn't care for the mission of these holy men. He didn't care who they deemed a witch or a werewolf or a vampire so long as it would get him to his goal. He only cared about one thing: His sweet, innocent baby brother returned home, safe and sound.

That was all Delic wanted.

Even now, as the blond gazed up at the stars, that was all he could ever ask for.

'_**I wonder if Tsukishima is looking at the same stars tonight? I hope he is—and not trapped in some dark, cold cave. Tsukishima…'**_

Delic growled. His teeth clenched hard enough to ache. He would kill the bastard who took his little brother away. He would use whatever banner he had to to make that happen. He would make the monster's death slow and agonizing—just as he deserved.

Thoughts like these ran through Delic's head regularly. The hatred was enough to consume him. He knew he would burn in hell, but at the very least, he would take that beast with him.

There was only one thing that calmed his nerves.

Delic hopped off the back of his horse and tied a rope around the animal's neck to a small stockade within the perimeter of a stone wall. The gate to said wall was guarded by a pair of stone gargoyles. He took the saddle off and pulled the reigns out of the horse's mouth. He placed both items on a banister with a small roof over top of it. He then pulled out two blankets from his bag and draped both over the horses back. Delic petted the animal's neck, gave it a loving pat, and turned to the extravagant mansion before him. He walked up the steps. Before he could grab the knocker, the door opened a crack. A woman with pure white hair—a deep blue dying the tips of each follicle—and blue eyes to rival the sky stood before him.

"Good evening, Sir Delic." The woman smiled at Delic, her voice soft and quiet—the only proof she was a woman since she was very flat chested and didn't wear clothes that exposed her gender.

"Hello, Blue." Delic smiled back.

"The master is waiting for you." She moved to the side to allow Delic entry.

"How did he know I was on my way?" Delic stepped in.

The door closed behind him as he spent the next few minutes untying his boots to take them off.

"He didn't." Blue smiled. "He saw you enter the property from one of the windows."

"Oh?" Delic smirked with confidence. "So, he's been waiting for me all this time, huh?"

Blue didn't respond. She merely smiling softly at the blond. Delic chuckled. He got his shoes off finally. He then went about disrobing. He took off the banner of the Holy Order, draping it on a coat stand. He then unclipped his breastplate. Next came the chainmail, then the gauntlets, and finally the shin guards. Under the attire of a soldier was the clothes of no ordinary man. A pink satin button-down with a pair of white pants. A very unorthodox outfit. One that would surely condemn Delic as a deviant.

But not within the walls of this manor. Here, Delic was safe. Delic was allowed to express the side of him he had buried for so many years. A side of him that was considered sickly and the work of the devil.

"Good evening, Sir Delic." A soothing, melancholic voice resounded.

Delic looked up to see a beautiful person. Hair as black as the night, eyes as gold as the sun, skin that was as white as snow, and lips that rivaled the reddest of roses. True beauty. That was how Delic would describe this person.

"Good evening, Lord Hibiya." Delic smiled.

The blond walked across the lobby to the bottom of the stairs. Moving a slow pace, Delic went up the steps. His eyes never left Hibiya's.

Delic stood before Hibiya. The raven had to look up at him, as Delic was a head taller than him. With hands as soft as silk, Hibiya took Delic's hand. The lord of the manor took Delic deeper into the threshold. They walked down an elegant hall, passing several doors on the way. They stopped before a double door with elegant carvings and golden door handles. Hibiya opened the door. The two walked in.

The lord turned his back on Delic as he pushed the door close.

Delic pressed against Hibiya hard. The raven gasped as he slammed into the door. Delic's mouth pressed against Hibiya's neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of blueberries and pine needles. Hibiya's breath hitched, his back arched. Delic's hands trailed down Hibiya's stomach. His hands came down to grip his hips. Even through the fabric of his clothes, Delic could feel Hibiya's defined hip bones.

Hibiya swallowed. Delic's hand pressed against the raven's crotch. Hibiya groaned and clenched his teeth.

"You're beautiful." Delic breathed in his ear. "Truly…"

Hibiya looked over his shoulder. The two made eye contact. Instantly, passion took them over as they devoured each other's lips in a fiery kiss.

Delic's hands began to roam. He reached up to rub Hibiya's nipples through his tunic. The raven moaning into Delic's lips. The nubs immediately perked, hardening under Delic's fingertips. He'd love to touch that milky flesh against his own. The blond reached down. He purposefully rubbed his hand against Hibiya's growing need between the raven's legs. That enticed a jolt and a sharp inhale through his nose. Delic felt satisfaction to the response. But he didn't stop going down, down, down. Until he reached the hem of the tunic. He pushed his hands under the cloth and began creeping up.

Hibiya quickly broke the kiss. His hands grabbed Delic's and pushed on them harshly. "Nothing above the waist, Sir Delic. I have told you as such before."

Delic wanted to pout. He hated that rule and was always trying to find loopholes to it. But Hibiya persistently stopped him. The blond didn't know why. It must be a sensitive subject. Maybe he has a scar of some sort?

Delic wouldn't press the matter, however. Less he ruin the mood. Instead, he planted his mouth to Hibiya's neck and reached down. He grabbed the hem of those skin-tight black pants and pushed them down. Hibiya moaned. Delic glanced down as Hibiya's cock was freed. He couldn't see it due to the tunic, but he could see the sand-colored cloth tent around his prominent need.

The blond reached around. His fingers coiled around the hot, stiff flesh.

"Hm!" Hibiya tilted his head back.

The raven placed his hands on the door to keep his balance. Delic pulled his mouth off Hibiya's neck. He kissed in between the master's shoulder blades. Then the center of his spine. In between his venus dimples. The left mound of flesh of his perfectly round rump. Then the right. The blond lifted the tunic up, flipping it up to expose that beautiful butt.

Delic wrapped his arm around Hibiya's hips. He pulled the raven's rump back, forcing him to arch his back if he wanted to keep his hands on the door. The tunic now lied on his back without fear of falling back down over his rump. Delic grabbed each ass cheek in both hands. He kneed the flesh before spreading them apart. Thanks to the opened curtains on the wide window that rivaled the space of the wall, the moonlight filtered through brightly—exposing everything. Delic could see Hibiya's small, pink pucker. He could see his small scrotums between his prominent thigh gap.

"So cute…" Delic said.

Hibiya looked over his shoulder, glowering in embarrassment. But before the raven could respond, Delic shoved his face into the raven's split.

"HM!" Hibiya kept his mouth closed as he arched, tilting his head back.

Delic pressed his tongue against the small entrance. He could taste a sweet lavender, proof that Hibiya had properly washed this beautiful passage. Just for Delic. That thought excited the blond without question. Delic's tongue slunk into Hibiya's body without resistance. He immediately tilted his tongue up to press against the raven's pleasure point.

"Hah…!" Hibiya closed his knees in response to the pleasure that coursed up his body.

Delic reached around and grabbed the beautiful man's cock. He began stroking the member leisurely as he prodded his prostate with his tongue.

"Huuh, hah…"

Hibiya tilted his head down. He thrust his hips into Delic's hand. To keep the raven from slamming into his nose, Delic grabbed his hips with his other hand and held him still.

"Del—Sir Delic…!"

Hibiya began to tremble, leaning heavily on the door. He tilted his head down, panting heavily, sweat starting to build on his brow. Delic's tongue pushed into Hibiya's sweet spot. The raven's cock began to drizzle pre-cum and dripped on the floor. His knees were trembling now. No doubt, he was struggling to keep himself standing. Delic hoped that was the case. Hoped he was making Hibiya feel so good he couldn't even stand.

"Sir Delic…! Sir—Nn!"

Hibiya's hips shook.

Delic finally pulled his tongue out. Hibiya's knees pressed together and he sunk lower towards the floor. The blond stood up, wrapping his arms around Hibiya's waist. He lifted the raven to his chest. The two then fell to their knees.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Delic whispered in Hibiya's ear, a wicked grin on his face.

Hibiya merely panted. He then looked over his shoulder at Delic with hooded eyes, a crimson blush on his face.

"Are you satiated, Sir Delic?" Hibiya asked. "Have you had your fill of teasing me?"

Delic felt his heartbeat elevate. Hibiya grinned.

"Your eyes dilated, Sir Delic."

The raven's hand slunk back. It found purchase around Delic's large bulge between his legs. The blond jolted before groaning. He pushed his hips into Hibiya's hand. He hugged the raven close as he started gesticulating. He pressed his mouth to the crook of Hibiya's neck to muffle his moans. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to focus on the pleasure he was giving himself.

"Would you rather have my hand, good sir?" Hibiya asked. "Or…do you wish for me?"

Delic's eyes opened. The two made eye contact momentarily. Then Delic shoved Hibiya roughly. The raven gasped as he fell forward. He put his hands out and caught himself on the door. Thoroughly bent over, Hibiya's bare backside was completely exposed and at the mercy of the holy man. Delic hastily unfastened his pants. He pushed his trousers down to around his knee. He fisted his girthy hard-on and pumped it a few times. Then he aligned himself to Hibiya's wet entrance.

Without pause, he grabbed Hibiya's hips and pumped his hips forward.

"HYAH!" the raven called out as Delic sheathed himself inside his body.

The blond pushed in to half his length. That small entrance the raven had was stretched so far to accommodate Delic's huge length. The soldier remembered the first time they did this. He remembered how scared he was, that he wouldn't fit in Hibiya and even if he did, it would break the raven. It was all ill-put from the experienced master, who had no fear to being held by Delic.

"Your body…your body is so…" Delic leaned forward, kissing the back of Hibiya's hair.

"Am I tasty, good sir?" Hibiya teased.

"Better than any woman I've ever lain with."

"You have told me this before."

"Better…You are the greatest, most beautiful person I have ever been honored to hold. I would trade you for no other."

Delic pulled his hips back, slowly, and thrust back in. Hibiya let out a small moan. The blond rolled his hips again, inducing another moan from the raven. The two started a slow, rhythmic love-making. Despite Delic's rough treatment earlier, the blond would never abuse Hibiya—unless he wanted it. Hibiya had complained during previous sessions that Delic was too gentle. Since then, the blond tried to be a bit rougher. But Hibiya was so thin and small. The blond worried he was going to break him, leaving bruises on the beautiful pale flesh. He didn't want that, but Hibiya did not want to be treated like a gentle flower.

Delic gripped Hibiya's hips hard as he started to pump his hips faster. The small moans turned into encouraging mewls.

"De-Delic! Hah!"

The blond reached down and wrapped his hand around Hibiya's thigh. He lifted the limb up.

"Hyah, w-wait!" Hibiya looked over his shoulder, partially leaning on the door handle. "S-Sir Delic, I will fall!"

"I'll hold you up. Don't worry."

"I—Hee!" Delic slammed forward. Hibiya tilted his head back, clenching his teeth.

Their skin slapped together with their vigorous movements. Hibiya hooked is raised foot around Delic's hips, so his leg didn't jostle about. The blond smiled at that, trailing his hand down to grip right above his knee. Hibiya wrapped both hands around their corresponding door handles, using them as his only means of balance. The leg that was currently supporting him was starting to shake. His erection stood proudly against his dark pubes, leaking milky white onto the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hibiya tilted his head down, eyes closed and saliva drizzling from his parted lips. "Delic! Sir Delic!"

"Hibiya!" The blond growled.

Delic pulled the raven onto him while he thrust his hips with vigor. Doing both at once put power behind Delic's throws. Hibiya's body began making delicious wet sounds, his voice hitched with every slam against his back side.

"Sir De—Sir Delic!" Hibiya tilted his head back, gasping slightly. "I request—I request you touch-touch the front."

Delic grinned. "You're always saying you want me to be rougher."

Hibiya's beautiful amber eyes stretched wide with shock as he looked over his shoulder. "I-I did say that, nngh! How-however, I stated such for-for my enjoyment."

"And I think you'll be able to enjoy yourself if you cum without me touching you."

"Th-that—HYAH—KMPH!" Delic thrusted in hard, inducing a loud moan. Hibiya tilted his head down to silence himself. He closed his eyes tight shut as his form began to tremble.

Hibiya's member twitched repeatedly with a burning need. He wanted stimulus to his front. His mind was becoming focused only on reaching that heavenly white. His hands were itching to reach down and fist his cock, however, if he did, he would fall. He had to hold on to the door.

"D-Delic!" Hibiya whined.

"Shoosh, it's okay, honey." Delic leaned down, letting his breath tickle Hibiya's ear. "I'll be able to take you to heaven, just with my cock. It'll feel amazing, I promise you that."

"Su-such a thing…" Hibiya felt his stomach knot with the promise of intense pleasure.

"Can't you feel me, Hibiya? When I pull out," Delic tugged his hips back. "And back in." He thrust forward harshly.

"Hm! Hm!" Hibiya pursed his lips, eyes stretched wide while his brows furrowed in ecstasy.

"I'm hitting that sweet spot, aren't I? That delicious cluster of nerves so deep inside you. Over," Delic thrust hard.

"Nngh!"

"And over." Their skin slapped together.

"Hee!"

"And over." The small raven jolted.

"Hah! Ah!"

"You like it, don't you? You like having me buried inside you."

"Delic!"

The blond sat up straight. He decided he'd stop being gentle all together. He'd thrust with abandon, moving his hips like a gesticulating dog.

"AH! AH! AH!" Hibiya's eyes stretched wide.

"I'm in to the hilt, Hibiya. Every time I pull back, you suck me back in so greedily."

"OH! D-Delic! Delic!"

"You love this, don't you? You love having me inside you like this?"

"AH-HAH! D-Delic, harder! Harder!"

The blond obeyed without question. Still holding Hibiya's leg up, he grabbed the raven's shoulder. He pulled Hibiya onto his cock while moving his hips as hard as he could muster.

"Hah, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Hibiya gasped, looking over his shoulder at Delic. "I-I'm going to cum, Delic! Do not stop, I beg you!"

Delic shuddered violently to the stimulating words. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes tight shut. He almost came then. Just Hibiya's words alone were able to get the blond to climax. Added with the lovely sight, his wonton moans and mewls, and the tight, pulsing heat around his cock; it was all enough to cause Delic an early problem.

However, he couldn't stop. He had to give Hibiya what he wanted. This beautiful man only deserved the best and what was Delic, if not the best? He breathed in deeply, thrusting harder and faster into Hibiya's depths. His mind drifted towards orgasm, the pressure under his stomach was so intense. Delic was going to cum. Going to cum!

Delic's mind went completely white as orgasm encased him. He thrust in hard, filling Hibiya with a hearty helping of sperm. He milked himself within the raven.

"Hyah, ah!" Hibiya shuddered enough to vibrate Delic's cock.

The blond didn't stop, however. Hibiya had asked him not to, so he wouldn't.

"Ah! AH! AH!"

Delic thrust without pause. Hibiya was trembling all over, eyes wide and mouth gaping. There was a sizable puddle of pre-cum on the floor between his legs. His cock twitched every second without pause. His scrotums tightened like a pulse. He was so close! So close! And Delic wasn't going to stop until he got him to climax!

Delic regretted that. His cock was burning now, his stomach clenching painfully. He refused to take a break, so his body was punishing him. He over-stimulated himself, causing another orgasm to rack through his body. This one was more painful than pleasurable as he filled Hibiya with more semen. The tip of his cock was burning from the spray.

"AAHH! HYAH-AAAH!" Hibiya let out a moan that was more akin to a scream as he finally reached that heavenly white.

His vision blurred, his stomach clenched as a pressure released. His whole mind went blank and light at the same time. All his muscles tightened.

Delic cringed in pain as Hibiya clamped down on him. The blond instantly pulled his hips back, back, back, until he pulled out completely. The blond exhaled his pain before falling back on his haunches, panting heavily. With Delic no longer supporting him, Hibiya lost all strength and collapsed to the floor. He knees still found purchase to the floor, so his back was in a deep arch as his chest rested against the carpet. Delic's cum gushed out of Hibiya's body in thick streams, oozing down his inner thighs, dripping onto the floor, and creating a sizable puddle between his legs. Delic felt a carnal satisfaction to the sight.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Delic asked.

Hibiya didn't respond. He was too busy catching his breath.

* * *

This was Delic's secret. Delic was gay.

He had lusted for men ever since he was a pubescent boy. Delic was a nonbeliever in God but if the church had taught him anything, it was that 'gay' was a cause for persecution. So Delic kept it hidden. Never told anyone. Not his father, his mother, and certainly not his brothers.

But he told the lord of this manor. Or…more so, it kind of just came out. Delic had come to Hibiya as a reliant source of income for the church. The lord asked why such a 'uniquely designed' individual such as Delic would join an order that was likely to persecute him. It took Delic a moment to realize the lord was referencing his hair and eyes. The blond divulged his story. They had only talked briefly but Delic wanted to bore his soul to Hibiya. The second time he came, the two had a long conversation where they simply enjoyed each other's company. Delic had felt so comfortable he let the truth be known.

The fear that gripped Delic then. He was for certain his life was over. Hibiya was going to turn him into the church as a deviant. Everyone in the Holy Order would have been right to assume Delic was a hell spawn.

But Hibiya didn't do anything like that. He simply chuckled and said, "It would seem birds of a feather flock together."

And thus, their sexual relationship began. For nine months now, only three months after Delic joined the Holy Order, the two divulged in the pleasure of the flesh. The blonde's secret was now Hibiya's secret.

But there was one other secret that Delic didn't know about the lord.

"Hibiya, can I ask you a question?" Delic started.

"Is that not a question in it of itself?"

"…Well, yes." Delic chuckled. "But I wanted to ask you a different question."

"By all means, good sir." Hibiya gestured for the blond go on.

The two were currently lying on the bed, Hibiya wearing a button-up gown while Delic wore nothing. The lord had just gotten out of the bath. Delic suggested they take one together, but he was quickly refused. So Delic washed up first, then Hibiya.

"Why don't you ever take your shirt off around me?"

Hibiya's eyes widened. Then they immediately narrowed into a glare.

'_**Bad topic.' **_Delic instantly registered.

"That is no concern of yours."

"Isn't it, though?" Delic rolled over to give Hibiya his full, undivided attention. "You and I have had this kind of relationship for almost a year now. I mean, I know we're not exclusive, but you're the only one I've slept with since we met. Is that not the same for you? Am I just one of many sexual partners?"

Hibiya's eyes lit with rage and he jolted upright. "How does your mind go from a simple question to an accusation of infidelity?!"

"I don't mean to call you a cheater." Delic sat up, rubbing his hand through his hair. "It's not like you can cheat on me since we're not exclusive."

"Whatever do you mean we are not exclusive? Hath thee been sleeping with others besides me?"

'_**He's pissed.' **_Delic acknowledged. Hibiya's vocabulary would devolve into old speech when he got angry.

"I just told you I haven't." Delic said.

"Then why would thee believe I am?"

"…I mean no offense," Delic glanced to the side sheepishly. "But you seduced me so confidently. I thought…maybe you did it often, or something."

"I do not and have not 'done it often'. I was confident seducing you because I am a confident individual. That does not mean I am practiced."

"I'm sorry." Delic looked up at him. "I'm sorry to offend you."

"As you should be." Hibiya crossed his arms in irritancy. "I am the heir to the Orihara family. Seducing a man is scandalous enough if anyone were to find out. If I were to seduce men regularly, I would bring shame and the church down upon my household."

"Guess that's true…Having the family name Subarashii while being the heir to the Orihara family is already scandalous enough."

"You are correct."

Delic had a basic understanding of family names. He never grew up with one, as evident that he didn't have one, but Kuzuhara gave him a brief description. Where Delic was from, no one had family names. They all just had different first names. The only people who were an exception were the four outsiders that joined their humble home when Delic was 11—Delic was 22 now. Kadota Kyuuhei, Karisawa Erika, Yumasaki Walker, and Togusa Saburo. Oh, and the priest that was sent by the church when Delic was 18, Tanaka Tom. Other than that, no one else in Delic's rath had family names.

Kuzuhara had explained the importance of a family name to Delic. He understood it but didn't really get why it mattered unless you were from a prestige family.

Although, none of that was important right now.

"Um…so," Delic started. "Does that mean we _are _exclusive?"

"I would assume so."

Delic felt a bolt of happiness course through him. However, he knew he was going to ruin it as he _had _to know…

"…If we're exclusive then why do you wear a shirt around me?" Delic asked.

"That is not here nor there with this conversation."

"I can only assume that it is! I mean, if we're exclusive then you must trust me, right? But you never take your shirt off around me. We never bath together, sleep naked together."

"It is complicated, Sir Delic."

"What's complicated is how you can trust me with your body, trust me with this huge secret relationship that could ruin both our reputations and our lives, but you don't trust me to _look_ at your body. I just don't get it."

"It's personal."

"I've made love to you many times now. I've been within your personal space probably more than anyone could."

"I…" Hibiya glanced to the side. He gripped his shirt tightly.

"You know what my tastes are, Hibiya. It's not like I'm using you as a replacement for a woman. I'm not going to be turned off by a man's chest or a man's back. If anything, it's even hotter than a woman's."

"That is not it."

"Then what is it? Please, at least tell me."

"I…" Hibiya glowered. "I have a scar. A burn scar. It is…very grotesque."

"A scar?"

Hibiya nodded.

"You know, Hibiya. I think you're beautiful. There's no need to hide from me. No scar or burn will ever make me think you've lost your beauty."

Hibiya glowered. He clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and turned his head away. "You may think differently once you see it."

"Well we won't know until you show me." Delic leaned in close.

The raven opened his eyes and jolted when he saw how close Delic was. Their noses were almost touching. Delic reached a hand up and rubbed the knuckles of Hibiya's hand that held his shirt tightly.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Delic hooked his index around Hibiya's pinky. He pressed his lips to the lord's neck to give a gentle kiss. Hibiya's breath hitched.

"Nothing you say or do will ever change that."

Hibiya mewled softly, eyes closed and cheeks gaining a soft hue of red.

"You are perfect."

Hibiya's grip loosened. Delic slipped his fingers under the lord's fingers.

"You have nothing to fear. Not from me."

Delic reached his hand into Hibiya's shirt. He rubbed against something leathery.

"Because I l—"

Hibiya gasped and pushed Delic away. Delic's eyes stretched wide before a stinging pain encased his cheek and a resounding 'smack' echoed in the room. Hibiya had just slapped him. Hard. Hard enough to make his ears ring at least.

The raven jolted away. "Get out!"

Delic's head was still spinning. He didn't fully comprehend what Hibiya said. The blond shook his head, blinking rapidly.

"I said get out!" Hibiya hissed.

Delic understood the raven that time. The blond looked at Hibiya with obvious hurt. "Hibiya, I'm sorr—"

"No, thee have overstayed thy welcome! Get out!"

Delic's brows furrowed. The soldier knew there was no arguing with Hibiya when he got mad. He was as stubborn as they come with a righteous fury if provoked even further. Delic had no chance of reasoning with him.

Delic drooped his head in defeat before he pushed off the bed. He grabbed his folded clothes from the nightstand and hastily put them on. He walked around the bed, Hibiya glaring at him the entire way and went to the door. He grabbed the door handle. Then paused.

"Hibiya, I trusted you with my greatest secret—something I had never told anyone before. Not my parents, my closest friends, or even my brothers. I trust you. Truly. So, it would be nice if you could trust me too."

Hibiya didn't respond nor did Delic wait long enough to hear a response. The blond opened the door and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Delic let out a heavy sigh, lying on a relatively uncomfortable bed in a local inn. Hibiya had kicked him out in the dead of night so there weren't many taverns or inns open. He managed to find one that was located over a bar. The rooms were usually meant for the drunkards who couldn't get home on their own and had no one to take them. Earned an extra gold piece for the bar owner so it was a smart investment. However, since the rooms were targeted towards those kind of people, one could expect those kind of rooms. The bed was not the softest, one could hear nearly every conversation downstairs and the windows did not fit the frames, so Delic kept feeling cold winter drafts on the back of his neck all night long.

The blond would admit, he had gotten used to sleeping on soft beds with insulated rooms thanks to the Holy Order. In his rath, the rooms didn't even have glass windows, just clothes over window panes. They worked great but that was only if the fire didn't die in the middle of the night. His bed had been made of hay that needed to be changed over month with a wooden bedframe underneath. Joining the Holy Order had given him such great night sleep he never knew he needed.

Delic was a little sour about having to sleep in this kind of room. But he had no one to blame but himself.

'_**Should I go see him before I leave town?' **_Delic thought, sitting up. He rolled his neck in his hand, hearing the bones pop. _**'We left on a bad note. We just admitted we were exclusive so to let this end because of an argument…'**_

Delic sighed. He rolled over and grabbed his sword that was propped against the nightstand.

'_**I'll go talk to him. If we can't reconcile…Jeez, I hope our relationship doesn't end because of a stupid mistake.'**_

Delic reached into the nightstand and pulled out his satchel. He pushed himself off the bed and exited the shitty room. He went downstairs, paid for his stay, and left the tavern behind. He got back on his horse and slowly rode across town to Hibiya's manor. It was the middle of the day now. A clear blue sky shined bright sunlight down on Delic. Although, that wasn't enough to warm him from the blistering winter breeze.

The blond came up to the tall manor with growling gargoyles guarding the gateway. He felt a pit of nervousness in his chest. This was far more nerve wracking than any other reconciliation he had with a woman.

'_**Maybe it's because I actually care.'**_

That made Delic smile. He chuckled softly before tilting his head down. He dismounted and walked his horse through the gates. He bound the pinto to the stockade. His loyal animal companion had a blanket on underneath the saddle, so he decided not to take it off. He then turned and went up to the manor doors. He raised his hand to the knocker.

Delic hesitated. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. The winter air burned. He then exhaled through his mouth.

The door opened. Delic jolted, quickly putting his hand down.

'_**Didn't even get to knock again.'**_

Blue stood in the doorway. "Hello, Sir Delic."

"Hello, Blue. How um…how did you…"

"Lord Hibiya saw you ride up. He would like you to come inside."

"He would?!" Delic beamed happily.

"Yes, please, come in." Blue stepped out of the way.

"Thank you!" Delic rushed pass the threshold much faster than he should have.

The soldier took off his shoes and stepped into the elegant lobby. Immediately, he saw Hibiya standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hibi—my lord!" Delic rushed over, skipping steps up the stairs. "Listen, I—"

"Calm, good sir." Hibiya put his hand up to halt the blond.

Delic jolted and stopped, his eyes stretched wide. Hibiya let out a gentle chuckle to the child-like expression that crossed the young adults face. That beautiful smile graced Hibiya's lovely lips. Delic felt his heartbeat elevate and his cheeks warm.

"I am glad to see you are so enthused, Sir Delic." Hibiya smiled down at him. "I am also glad that you returned. There is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Really? What, um, what is it?"

"Come." Hibiya waved for Delic to follow as he turned around.

Delic followed without question. The two went down the hall to the bedroom they had occupied last night. The room was dark, save for a lamp on the nightstand, as the curtains were pulled over the wide window. Hibiya closed the door behind Delic.

"Hibiya," Delic said quickly, "Listen, I want to say that I'm sorry. What I did last night was wrong. I was out of line. I should have respected your privacy and—"

"It is alright." Hibiya interrupted, putting a hand up to silence him. "You were right to say as you stated. We have come a long way into this relationship. You trusted me with your secret. So…I think…it is time I share mine. I trust you, Delic."

Hibiya looked up at Delic with a gaze of mixed emotions. He was smiling to show his confidence, but his brows were furrowed in obvious fear. Delic had never seen such a look on Hibiya's beautiful features.

Hibiya exhaled softly before turning around. He went around the bed and grabbed the curtains. He grabbed the edges and threw them apart. Bright light shined into the room, illuminating everything. Hibiya didn't have nearly long enough arms to open the curtains completely, so he grabbed one and walked it over to the side of the window. He didn't bother with the other as he returned to Delic's side of the bed. The sun shined on his pain skin, making him look even more beautiful. Delic had only ever seen Hibiya in dark settings and lantern lighting.

"You're beautiful." Delic said.

The raven chuckled. "That is not what I wish to show you."

Delic nodded. He knew. Hibiya was going to show the blond his scar. The thing he had wanted to hide the most. He was going to expose his secret.

'_**He trusts me.' **_Delic smiled as Hibiya began unbuttoning his shirt. _**'He—wait, why is his chest black?'**_

Delic merely stared. As the buttons became undone, the blond saw something black and what looked like leather wrapped around Hibiya's chest. He saw two pointed, claw-like hooks latched around each other to hold that leather in place.

'_**What is this?'**_

Hibiya shrugged off his shirt. He tossed the cloth on the bed and raised his arms. He folded his forearms over his head in a very sensual pose—if not for the black bat wings that were wrapped around Hibiya's torso. Delic's eyes stretched wide. The wings unwrapped, stretching out to their full length of twice Hibiya's height. The sunlight shined through the flaps of skin between the wing arches, exposing long lines of veins all over. The wings bent back down to fold against Hibiya's back.

Hibiya brought his arms down, opening his eyes to look at Delic.

"This is my secret. This is why I never took off my shirt around you. I was scared, that you would persecute you. That you would become frightened of me."

"You…you're a vampire…" Delic found himself saying.

"Not a full!" Hibiya turned to face him properly. "I'm what is known as a dhampir! My mother was human, however my father…my father was a vampire."

"How are you able to stand in sunlight…?"

"Again, it is because I am a dhampir. I am half-vampire, half-human. I have all the advancements of a vampires and none of their ailments."

"That's how you were able to seduce me so easily. You…"

'_**He tricked me.'**_

"No, Delic, I had never done anything to you that was unwarranted. I seduced you due to my natural charm, not any special trick vampires can do. As a dhampir, I did not gain such an advancement."

'_**He's been toying with me. All this time…'**_

"My family always dubbed me as a miracle. Typically, if a vampire and a human try to procreate, the baby will not make it to term. I was different. No, I was stubborn." Hibiya chuckled, smiling softly. "I refused to give in, even as an infant."

'_**He's another monster! No different than the bastard who kidnapped my brother!'**_

"I…You were scared when you came out to me as gay." Hibiya walked over. "I am currently scared to show you this, to tell you this, but I'm sure you were just as scared back then as I feel right now. However, I-I trust you, Delic."

Delic didn't move. Hibiya stood before the blond. The fear was still evident in his eyes, but he was still trying to smile. Still trying to be confident. He grabbed the chest of Delic's shirt. The holy soldier could feel his hands shaking.

"I…Delic, I wanted to show you my secret, because I…I believe you and I can be…" Hibiya tilted his head down and clenched his teeth. He then looked back up. "I trust you, Delic. I trust you with my life."

Delic felt boiling confliction in his chest. One part of him wanted to believe Hibiya. To love this beautiful man and accept his honest feelings. But at the same time, he felt hateful and betrayed. Delic had given this man pure affection and he had lied to the blond up to this point.

"I…" Delic grabbed Hibiya's biceps and pushed the raven away. Hibiya's eyes widened. "I…Thank you for sharing this with me. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"You are…not scared of me, are you? Despite my half-inhumanity?"

"No, I'm not scared." That wasn't a lie. Delic wasn't scared. He was angry.

Hibiya smiled happily, his eyes misting over. "I am glad. I am so glad."

Hibiya rested his head against Delic's chest. The blond hugged the raven, patting his back.

'_**You dirty lying bastard.' **_Delic glowered. _**'You've been playing with me this whole time. I told you about my brother and you've been laughing at me this whole time, haven't you?'**_

"Listen, I have to go back to the church." Delic said. "I wanted to reconcile before I left."

"Yes." Hibiya backed away, rubbing his eyes quickly. "Yes, I understand. Um, allow me to see you out."

The raven rushed to turn around and grabbed his shirt. He lifted his arms and wrapped his wings around his chest once again. He pulled his shirt on, quickly buttoning it up. Delic finally noticed how baggy that shirt was. The edges of the wings draped down around Hibiya's mid-thigh, but the shirt stretched down far enough to almost be considered a dress to hide that. The raven was done quick enough and rushed over. He opened the door for Delic. The blond stepped through and they both entered the hallway.

The two made their way to the front door. Delic put his shoes on.

"When shall you return next?" Hibiya asked.

"I don't know. But…I'll try to be back within the week."

Hibiya smiled. "Alright. I hope for you steady return."

Delic forced a smile—something he hadn't done since meeting the beautiful man. "Good-bye, Hibiya."

"Good-bye, Delic."

The blond was out the door and over to the stable in a few moments. He untied his horse, guided him out the gates, and hopped on. Once Hibiya could no longer see him, the smile fell from Delic's face.

'_**That bastard.'**_

Delic felt his hands shaking and it wasn't from the cold. Rage fueled his body. He had been played. Lied to and made a fool by someone he had trusted. Delic could say with confidence Hibiya had set his heart aflutter. There was a point where the blond could say he fell in love with the raven. But now that he knew that Hibiya was just another monster that liked to play with humans, all those feelings were out the window.

'_**I was nothing to him, wasn't I? I told him about my brother the second day we met, and he just kept quiet. What if he helped kidnap Tsukishima? No, wait. Hibiya was scared of getting persecuted…If he was really scared of being persecuted then he wouldn't have seduced me—a holy soldier of the order. No, he just wanted to play with me. He wanted to use me. And now that he thinks he has me wrapped around his finger, he decided to stop hiding his inhumanity. He thinks I'm firmly planted under his foot, the bastard.'**_

Delic clenched his teeth.

'_**You dirty traitor.'**_

* * *

Delic returned to the port city exactly one week later. However, he didn't go to Hibiya's place. Instead, he stood in town square right in front of the church. A wooden stake had been burrowed into the ground, a pyre built around it. Almost everyone in town was gathered around it, holy soldier's making a circle to keep the civilians from getting too close. Delic stood at the very back of the crowd. He didn't wear any holy robes today. Today was a day he didn't want to be a soldier. Today, he didn't want to be a member of the church. Because today, he didn't want to be recognized.

It was exactly one week after Delic told Kuzuhara about the vampire living in the port city. Exactly four days after a warrant had been put out by the church for the vampire's arrest. Exactly three days since the vampire was arrested. And now, today, after two days of interrogation—as to where the servants in his house had disappeared to, where the rest of his demonic family was located, and where any other vampires might be—the vampire was going to be burnt at the stake.

The crowd was talking in hushed voices.

"I heard they're burning a viscount."

"The heir to the Orihara family."

"I heard strange things about them. The heir has always looked young despite being around since I was a kid."

"I honestly never thought much of it. I just figured he was looked young because he was a noble."

"I remember when Orihara Shirou disappeared all those years ago."

"I always thought it was strange that the heir had the name Subarashii instead of Orihara."

"Despite Subarashii Himiko marrying Lord Shirou, she never took on his family name."

"What an unorthodox woman."

"And recall! Right before Lord Shirou disappeared, Lady Himiko died to a strange illness."

"Maybe it wasn't illness, but death at the hands of her vampiric son?"

"To think, such a prominent noble in our society was a blood-sucking vampire."

"But wasn't he funding the church?"

"Yes! He held a charity ball just last month, asking for donations for the church."

"He did?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, if he's a vampire, then why would he fund the church?"

"Maybe so he wouldn't look suspicious?"

"Or maybe he's not a—"

"Shoosh, don't say that! What if the soldiers hear you?"

"But you have to admit, the amount of people they've been burning at the stake who seemed innocent—"

"Are you trying to get yourself burnt next?!"

The crowd fell quiet as a carriage came out from behind the church. It was a prison carriage with no windows for anyone to see in or out of.

"Wait, are they going to burn the vampire now?"

"When else would they burn it? It might gain some special power come night fall!"

"But as soon as the vampire leaves the carriage, it's going to turn to ash. Why have the pyre ready for that?"

"You know, I've seen Subarashii-san out in daylight before."

"You have?"

"I have too. Lots of times!"

"So have I."

"How can he be a vampire if he—"

"Shoosh! The soldiers are looking!"

A man dressed in holy robes walked up to the carriage. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He reached inside and grabbed a rope. He pulled on it harshly. The black-haired lord of the Orihara estate stumbled out. He wore a sad excuse for a gown, blood seeping through to make the fabric stick to his pale flesh. He stepped onto the snow with bare feet. His hands were bound behind his back with a rope tied around his neck like a collar. There were cuts and bruises lining his cheeks and brows. One eye was nearly swollen shut and black.

The man led Hibiya to the pyre by the neck. Another soldier grabbed a large bag from the carriage and followed closely behind.

"He didn't turn to ash."

"That's not possible. If he's a vampire—"

"Shoosh!"

Hibiya's expression was blank, devoid of all emotions as they bound him to the stake. He kept his eyes down, staring at the twigs in front of him. The man holding the bag put the sack down. He reached inside and pulled out two black wings, the appendages obviously having been torn away from the original master. There was no denying that they were vampire wings.

"See, he has to be a vampire! How would the holy order have a pair of wings then?"

"But they're not burning to the sunlight either."

"What, do you think a bat grew to that size?"

"I don't know. They look fake. Like Paper Mache."

"Yeah. They don't look real."

"Are you doubting the church?"

"I'm just sayin—"

"You're saying shit that'll get you and your whole family killed. Shut up!"

The wings were tied t to the stake above Hibiya's head. The man pulled the rope around Hibiya's neck, forcing the raven's head back and bound it to the stake. Hibiya was forced to look out over the crowd.

"This man," the head of the holy order called out from his pedestal, holding a scroll to read off the charges, "Is found guilty as a vampire. The evidence comes from the wings that we were forced to cut off so he could not escape. Our holiness, the Pope, has declared that Subarashii Hibiya be burned at the stake at high noon. May God save his immortal soul and carry him away from the devil."

"If he's a vampire, then he already is a devil."

"How in the world can a devil be saved by God?"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Do they even know what they're talking about?"

"Of course they do! They're the church!"

"Are they the church? I remember the last time the church killed a vampire, it wasn't so public."

"Yeah, something's not right. The church usually tries to keep the public from panicking, but these guys have been telling us to suspect our neighbors and turn in anyone suspicious."

"Doesn't the bible say, 'love thy neighbor'? Why are they encouraging us to turn on each other?"

"You're all going to burn at the stake next if you don't _shut up_!"

The holy man on his pedestal turned to look at Hibiya. "Do you have any last words before you depart from this world?"

Hibiya said nothing. He didn't even look at the man. Delic felt his heart hammer in his chest as guilt began to peer its ugly head.

'_**He's an unholy vampiric beast. I shouldn't feel guilty.'**_

The holy man took the torch off its holster. He lifted the flame high for all to see. He then tossed it on the pyre. The twigs became ablaze. Slowly the fire flickered and rose. Hibiya cringed and attempted to back away to no avail. He started panting as the heat built.

Hibiya looked out over the crowd. He hadn't been looking at anything in particular. However, his eyes stretched wide as he saw Delic at the very back, making eye contact with the blond. Delic's eyes widened as well. Guilt gripped his heart, so he quickly looked away.

Hibiya let out a small chuckle. It couldn't be heard over the crackling of the flames. But that chuckle grew until everyone heard the wild laughter of the burning lord. Delic looked back up in shock. His eyes widened even more to see tears streaking Hibiya's cheeks.

"Just know, I had loved you!" Hibiya called as loud as his lungs could go. "I thought I could spend the rest of my life with you! I—AAH!"

The fire flicked around Hibiya's feet. The raven flinched and tried to pull away but couldn't go anywhere due to the restraints. He called out in pain.

"I loved you! I loved you dearly! AARRRRGGGH! I hope you can live with your choice, for you shall find a love no better than what I wanted to give you! I would have given you my heart, if you had only asked! AAAAAAAHHH! I pray that you will enjoy Satan as your next bedmate! For that is all the company a traitor such as you deserves! That is all you deserve! AAHHHAA-AAAARRGGGHHH!"

The flames encased Hibiya completely. The dhampir screamed in pure agony before falling completely still on the pyre.

Delic was shaking. He stared at the fire in pure horror.

'_**No, he was lying. He tricked me, played me. I was nothing to him but a blood sack—but he never drank my blood!'**_

Delic backed away on shaking feet.

'_**He-he was laughing at me. He knew about my brother and thought it funny I was so desperate to return him home—why would he expose he was a vampire if I was just a toy to be tossed out?'**_

Delic felt tears sting his eyes.

'_**He betrayed me. He was a monster, when he knew I was looking for monsters. He was—I was—I betrayed him.'**_

Delic clenched teeth as tears streaked his cheek.

'_**What have I done?'**_

The blond couldn't stand the sight anymore. He had to leave. He couldn't stay here! He couldn't witness this any longer. Delic dropped his holy sword in the snow, turned and ran to his horse. He hopped on the stallion's back and kicked its sides harshly. The horse took Delic outside of the city, climbing up the hill to overlook the whole area.

The fire was visible still.

Delic kicked the horse again and the animal took off running into the trees.

* * *

**And done!  
**

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISING AHEAD!**

**I decided to post this on FF since it's a relatively decent stand alone piece and not as R-rated as the other stories in it series. If you want to get the full picture that created this scenario, go to my Archive of Our Own, Kittycatkyla23, and go to the Red Riding Hood Is Wearing Black series.**

**I honestly don't have a whole lot to say about this story. It sucked to right it. When Hibiya started screaming from the pyre, I got misty-eyed. Nearly made myself cry, not gonna lie. But it had to happen!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, review and all that other junk. See you in the next one!**

**KCK**


End file.
